


The Hardy File

by MatildaSwan



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She belonged in a frame, paint on canvas for all the world to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardy File

**Author's Note:**

> a_writing_muse prompt: connoisseur.

It was late, and the warehouse should have been abandoned to the mice for the night. Instead, a candle burnt and flickered in the corner office. Inside, a brunette transcribed furiously, referencing from a page of scribbles on her left. William sighed as he walked into the office, “shouldn’t you have left for home an hour ago?”

Sacharissa looked up in surprise, “Lord, William!” William flinched. “You scared me. I’m just wrapping up this last story. It’ll have to go in the evening edition though, I suppose.” She went back to frantically scrawling, not pausing as she pointed to the filing cabinet to her left. “William, dear, could you pass me the Hardy chart there, please?”

William didn’t hear, somewhat distracted by her dishevelled calmness. His eyes were glued to the tendrils of hair that had escaped from their confines, only realising she wanted something when she waved her hand with a ‘now, William’. His eyes followed the curve of her neck down along her arm, eventually getting his legs to work again. “Hardy, yes, of course,” he stammered.

File in hand, he turned back to Sacharissa, and was hit with another wave of…whatever this was. She belonged in a frame, paint on canvas for all the world to see. She was stunning; hair wild, face flushed, pulse throbbing in the crook of her neck. A smile bit at the corner of her mouth: she always got this self satisfied smirk when she wrapped up a good story. Not that he was a connoisseur of her smiles; he just always ~~loved~~ _liked_ that smile.

“The file, please,” throwing her pen down with a huff; somewhat perturbed, she turned to William and stopped. Uncertainty flickered through her features as he drank her in, filing her away for late; the line of her chin, curve of her lips, the flush of her cheeks, the bump in her nose. Their eyes locked for a moment; calm of the storm. Her breath hitched in her throat: his had stopped a few minutes before.

“I-“ she broke off, and the storm raged. William strode forward; possessed and ravenous. The file fell to the ground, footprints on paper; he buried a hand in her hair as she rose to meet him. He devoured her mouth, hot and desperate and too far overdue. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer as she moaned into his mouth.

They stumbled backwards and banged into Sacharissa’s desk, still locked at the lips and hip, arms flailing wildly across the contours of each other’s body. Papers and charts flew across the room; Sacharissa’s typewriter bit into her back and she gasped. William broke away with a groan, rearranging the both of them along slightly before trailing kisses down the curve of her neck. She moaned, throaty and sweet, head falling to the side: he could feel her blood pounding under his tongue.

“Why haven’t we done this before?” her voice thick; breathless and panting. Her thigh wove its way between his.

“I don’t know,” William pulled back for a moment, seriously considering the question until Sacharissa tugged on the collar of his shirt.

“Don’t you _dare stop_ ,” hissing through clenched teeth. William continued his journey down her body, tongue and teeth on flushed soft skin; the echo of Sacharissa’s moans filling his ears.


End file.
